Requests
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: Hello, I explain more inside but basically this is where I write whatever you want me to write wether because you didn't want to write it yourself or if you want to see if I do a good job or a crap job and mock me, rating is not final, possibly temporary
1. Chapter 1

All right, for you guys I am now taking requests mainly cause I grow bored and don't feel like thinking of story Ideas. I do have a few rules though, don't worry I'm not constricting anyone just something so you guys aren't disappointed in what I give. Firstly, you can only choose from the anime I will list in but a moment, Secondly, it must be a One-shot story, at most 2-shot, Thirdly, I do not do Gender Benders, original sex please the most I will allow is a temporary change with little after effects, maybe a guy gets pregnant who knows that's just what I will allow.

Other than that you can tell me whatever goes through your mind no matter how weird you may believe the thought may be such as Shota, Incestuous relations, rape, or maybe a mix of the three, quoted from Fruits Basket I "Make fantasies come true" trust me I am VERY open minded, in more ways than one *wink wink nudge nudge.*

Now how this works is you either give me a review or private message, it doesn't matter which, telling me the following, **Show, Pairing, Rating, Time Zone, and some form of story**. Example: **Code** **Geass, Suzaku/Lelouch, Rated T, during Lelouch's childhood, Lelouch gets amnesia**. For **Show**, it is self explanatory just tell me the Show it is but if you wish for there to be a Crossover, tell both shows you wish to be included like Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover and can even make pairings between a character from each such as Harry and Sakura.

**Pairings** is optional but if you choose to it can be Slash, FemSlash, or Heterosexual like let's say Code Geass Suzaku/Lelouch (Slash) Kallen/C.C . (FemSlash) or Lelouch/Shirley (Heterosexual) but again there does not have to be any pairing and just a general story. **Rating **again is self explanatory, choose something between K-M. With **Time Zone** it's like if you wanted Harry Potter, is it in the Marauders Era, Founders Era, Before/After final battle, Before/After Epilogue, etc, etc. Then just add any small details but don't be too specific or you may as well type it yourself.

And now for the **SHOW LIST**, not just Anime and not in any order:

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Fruits Basket**

**Inuyasha**

**Black Blood Brothers**

**Chibi Vampire**

**Gentlemen's Alliance Cross**

**Naruto**

**Gurren Lagann**

**Code Geass**

**XXX Holic**

**D. Gray-Man**

**Death Note**

**Soul Eater**

**Harry Potter**

**Psych (Warning I have not seen any recent showing or anything past season 3 or 4)**

**Ral-Grad**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Haruhi Suzumia**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**Ranma ½**

**High School Debut**

**Supernatural**

**Fushiigi Yuugi**

**Black Butler**

**Dexter (The Showtime TV Show not the Cartoon)**

**And almost anything Disney, I have a decent collection and it has to be old school like Lion King or Aladdin**

Just a quick note, there are a few that I may not have seen all the episodes and don't have the DVD's or box sets to watch, no promises but I will try to do what I can.

If and when I choose your story the chapter will be named after your penname so you know it's your choice that was chosen, and hey if I like your idea enough I may make it into a multi chapter story but who knows I'm just weird. So let it begin and if you have any problems I'll warn you now I won't take it you should have written it yourself.


	2. CaribbeanTrinidadian part 1

"Naruto!" came Sasuke's shout, before Naruto could turn his head the raven haired shinobi already jumped infront of him, taking in the Senbon needles Haku threw at him, he watched as his teammates form lifelessly fell to the ground.

**SKIP**

Haku was dead, fighting if only to have a purpose for the one to save him, Naruto thought Zabuza was so heartless but now, now he is fighting off Gato's thugs for Haku. He was so destracted he did not see one of the thugs come up on the side. Sakura, who had been sitting still cradling Sasuke's still head next to the orange clad ninja, looked after catching a small glimpse of the thug's axe.

"Naruto? Naruto look out!" she shouted, when the man heard her scream he instantly threw the axe their way. Naruto looked over to see what Sakura was panicking about then looked in the direction her eyes were leading. He could see it in almost slow motion, the glimmering axe flying through the air slicing its way towards him, he did not move as it impaled his chest, for a moment he felt nothing but the intense pain shot through his bones, screaming at him as he wished to but was still too much in shock to find his voice.

At that moment the raven haired boy slowly opened his eyes to see the long strands of pink hair fluttering in his face. But for once her pastel green eyes were not focused on him but to some unknown being to their side, and she looked frightened, were they being attacked. He quickly tried to get up to defend them but a burning feeling coursed through him making him wince and almost unable to move but got the others attention.

"S-Sasuke" she said shakily "N-N-Na-Narut-to" she said looking back, this time Sasuke sat up slowly and froze at the sight. There lied Naruto, motionless and an axe sticking out of his chest, blood pooling around him, he suddenly could no longer feel the pain and ran to his obnoxious teammate.

"Naruto?" he says slowly, he felt the sting of tears well up in his eyes but refused to cry, he refused to show weakness, but seeing the still form caused him to instantly move, dashing to the side of the blonde. Once there he made quick work to remove the protruding axe in a way that won't cause too much more damage. He looked down at the blonde's half lidded eyes, dark circles forming and skin going pale from the shock and blood loss.

"Dobe! What the hell happened, are you so slow you couldn't even dodge some thug?" he asked rhetorically, only trying to goad the blonde from passing out, the dulling blue eyes looked up into the obsidian ones and smiled weakly.

"S-Sasuke, y-your alright" he said in pain filled whisper.

"Shut up! The more you talk the more energy you exert, you should have fucking moved" he informed putting pressure on the large gash in the tanned chest.

"I-I couldn't, if I did, then S-Sakura chan would have been hit instead" he defended. Sasuke stared down at him with widened midnight eyes, _'He did that, to save her?'_

"Idiot! Didn't you have a goal, weren't you the one who spouted out nonsense about becoming Hokage! What's the point in having that dream if all your going to do is lay down and die!" he shouted, forgetting that he told the blonde he shouldn't talk.

"What I dreamed was for the village to respect me, the best way is to…nngh…to become Hokage, but how …am I suppose to gain their respect if I just let my teammates die …just so I could save my own ass? What's the point in power if I couldn't use it to save one friend" he said, _'He's smarter than he leads on but' _he was about to counter him but before Sasuke could argue further, the lids of the blonde closed shut.

"Dobe? Dobe! NARUTO!" he shouted, the blonde smiled but did not open his eyes.

"You finally said my name, maybe that means, I have gained someone's acknowledgment" he said, getting quieter with each word that passed through his lips before he gave no more response.

"Damnit, WAKE UP you can't die, not now" he said, sharingan bleeding blood red; he did not notice the black comma's changing into what looked like a windmill. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and turned to glare at whoever did it but looked into the mismatched eye's of his sensei. When Kakashi saw the changed eyes he nearly gasped.

"Sasuke, your eye's" he said, when Sasuke looked confused Kakashi grabbed a piece of Haku's shattered ice mirror and presented it to Sasuke, Sasuke himself did not expect to be staring at the same eye's his brother wielded.

"But, but how, Itachi said, said I had to kill my best friend to…" he interrupted himself now remembering his dying friend. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto…"

"I know move aside" Sasuke did so and watched Kakashi check for any sign of life in the blonde. "He has a faint pulse, we will need to do quick work" he said, he began the hand signs and pressed his now green glowing hands to the large gash, slowly the wound began to close, sewing it's self together. Sasuke almost sighed in relief, the blonde has a better chance to live now which left him with one question.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"I know what you're going to ask" he interrupted "What your brother told you was only partly true, to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, one must feel great pain in the heart, such as loosing someone very close to you. It didn't work when your family was murdered because you were still too young and had not controlled your chakra well enough" Kakashi explained. Sasuke looked to the side, satisfied with the answer, or was he, _'So this is what it feels like to gain power, to be able to defeat my brother?'_ he asked himself. _'Why should I care? I've gotten stronger and the Idiots out of my way'_ he felt a pang in his chest after thinking this. _'NO I won't feel guilty, I will have my revenge even if there are sacrifices'_

_"What's the point in power if I couldn't use it to save one friend?"_ Sasuke's eyes widened before he shut them tight, trying to block out the memory. _"What's the point…"_

'_Damnit! Why did he have to be such an idiot!'_ meanwhile Sakura sat, shaking like a leaf while watching Kakashi take care of Naruto. _'N-Naruto is…a-and because I didn't…i-it's all my fault'_ she thought unable to say anything. After a short while Kakashi was able to keep Naruto's heart from stopping for a short while but they knew they needed to get him to a hospital. Kakashi carried the blonde on his back and leapt to the nearest medical facility in town before he dashed off to take care of Haku and Zabuza's bodies leaving the younger of team seven to watch over the unconscious boy. Both black and green looked down at the tanned lids willing them to open, but their silent praying had yet to be answered.

'_If only I had moved.'_ thought Sakura.

'_Why is he such an Idiot?'_ thought Sasuke.

'_If only I had warned him sooner.'_

'_Why did he have to act like the Hero?'_

'_If only I was stronger.'_

'_Why do I even care?'_

'_I need to be stronger, for him.'_

'_Is my reason to be strong changing, for him?'_

'_I need to learn to protect myself now, not rely on him.'_

'_I need power, to protect him, to give him someone to rely on.'_ Both their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a small grunt coming from the bed; they looked to see half lidded cerulean jewels peering up at them. The first thing Naruto noticed as he woke up was the bleach white ceiling tiles, a faint yet loud beeping to his left, and the strong sickening scent of antiseptic, yep, he was in a hospital.

The second thing he noticed as he looked to the side were the blurry forms of Sakura's pink hair sitting next to him and Sasuke's obsidian locks standing just on the other side of the room, he was injured during a mission. As he started to try to lift his upper body up, he notice a third thing as a sharp pain shot through his chest all around his body till it jack hammered into his spine, that attack was no dream.

"Naruto stay still, your wound will open up again" said Sakura in a gentle voice, he was surprised, she never spoke to him like that, only in annoyed anger when calling him an idiot.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"You remember getting hit by the axe right?" Sakura asked, the blonde nodded, "Do you remember anything after that?" at this Naruto thought, after getting hit by the axe and losing a bit of blood everything became a blur, only fuzzy images and murmured voices, in response he shook his head. "Well, after you passed out Kakashi checked you over and healed the more immediate wounds, once you were stable he brought you here, after checking in with the doctors he left to take care of Zabuza and Haku." She said sadly.

"Wh-what happened to them?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"They both died" she said simply not wanting to go into detail. The tanned boy looked down into his hands sadly.

**Alright, so this was, as the title states, a request from ****CaribbeanTrinidadian****, this will be a two shot, the reason why it's so late from the review is, well I have been dealing with A LOT of drama lately and I needed to at least half sort that out and then there is the planning. Which by the way CT, WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEND YOU A PRIVATE MESSAGE it makes it very hard to make clear on a few things so I winged it and this is what I got.**

**I will make the second part soon, as I am finishing this Fanfiction won't let me go on my account so it is later then I hoped but PLEASE tell me if I at least PARTIALLY got to what you were hoping for, which will mean you will need to turn on your PM. **

**Ps. Check out my homepage and look at the last thing, it is about the crappy ass Censorship, WE'RE ALMOST THERE. **


End file.
